


Prom Date

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I have no idea what I was doing, M/M, Sam is very confused, but I'm pretty sure its, but Lucifer is pretty happy, neither does Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't even close to being on the list of what Sam thought would happen when he said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Date

When Sam had said yes he didn’t know what to expect. He’d been possessed before but never by an angel, let alone _Lucifer_.

What he didn’t expect and wasn’t even on his list of what could happen was to find himself in the middle of an empty school gym with gaudy silver and blue banners and just as attractive blue and white balloons everywhere. Tables lined the sides with white table cloths and a disco ball spinning lazily straight above him whilst some slow song played gently in the background from the speakers.

“What the hell” he whispered, trying to see if there were any signs of anyone or even an explanation of why he was suddenly wearing a white suit surrounded by tacky decorations.

“May I have this dance?” Sam spun on his heels to stare into the eyes of what first appears to be an average man now wearing a black suit.

“Lucifer? Where are we?” Lucifer almost pouted as he removed his offered hand to gesture at their surroundings casually.

“This old place? Just a school gym hall, I had-uh I had my demons put up” Did Lucifer just ‘uh’? Sam didn’t know whether to be terrified or just confused.

“Okay, why did you have your demons put it up?” Lucifer had the gall to look confused and upset.

“But you said yes” he mumbled, Sam raised an eyebrow

“I’m not following” Sam admitted after a thought so brief for his current safety that lightning would be jealous. Lucifer huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I asked you to prom, Sam, I heard Dean make the joke and at first I was confused so I sorted through Nicks memories and found this” he waved vaguely around the room again but this time with a petulant frown “But he was here with his school and he danced with Sarah and he remembered it so fondly that I recognised he felt for Sarah what I do for you and so” he opened his arms wide “here we are”

Sam was pretty sure his brain had short wired somewhere. 

“You… love me?” Lucifer rolled his eyes to say ‘well obviously’ but then nodded

“Of course Sam, we were made for each other, you’re perfect” Lucifer trailed off at the end and rested one hand on Sam’s cheek and the other on his chest. Sam swallowed uncomfortably

“Uuh, still fancy that dance?” Lucifer’s entire being brightened immediately and he smiled

“I would love nothing more at this moment” Sam resigned himself to the fate, which was actually pretty cosy, of Lucifer resting and nuzzling his head into the crook of Sam’s neck, bodies completely pressed together and arms wrapped around each other as they swayed to the soft, slow tunes.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to get back to my multi-chapter fics but for some reason I've only been able to do stuff like this for a while. I hope you liked it anyway, its another of my 3am master pieces (I am very tired)


End file.
